


Sirius' Death

by michelleaislinn97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleaislinn97/pseuds/michelleaislinn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short take on J K Rowling's character, Sirius Black, and his death from his point of view. I hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius' Death

"Nice one James!" I yelled at the boy standing next to me, once again forgetting that he wasn't his father. He had so much talent in him. I threw a few more spells at Lucius. sending him backwards but not killing him. I just needed to get these kids out safely. 

Bellatrix came out of nowhere. My awful cousin. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. It hit her target, me. I suppose I was dead immediately, but it didn't feel like that. I could feel myself fall backwards, It was simply as if I had no control over my body. I wanted to flail around to catch myself, yell back a hundred spells that would torure her. But all I could do was fall.

There were so many things I had wanted to do. I had wanted to protect Harry, allow him to live with me instead of his horrible aunt and uncle. I wanted to teach him some of my old tricks and more about his parents, but now someone else would have to take care of him.

I had wanted to confess to Remus how in love with him I was. I wanted to tell him how I had loved him ever since we were children, first year, how he had always been the one for me. I wanted to promise him that I would never stop loving him, never hurt him, but now it was too late. Now who would love him? I remembered the young girl who looked at Remus with the eyes of a schoolgirl. She might love him, and he might be able to love her back without fear of being even more of an outcast than he already was. 

I had wanted to kill that slime ball wormtail. I couldn't believe how he had betrayed James, how he had betrayed all of us! I wanted to kill the jackass. I also wanted to kill my cousin, Bellatrix, but I guess that hadn't worked out as well as I had thought. Remus says that I use... or I used humor to hide my true feelings. I said that he used his dryness to hide my humor. He didn't laugh. But he was right, of course, I had never been a touchy feely type of guy. I always hid behind my jokes, especially when I was avoiding an emotional conversation. 

Of course now I didn't have to hide. Who was I going to talk to in hell. Don't even try the "Oh, you could go to heaven", bit, that's a load of bull. Especially for someone who's done as much damage as I have. I don't have a prayer of getting to heaven. 

I could see Harry's face as I fell backwards. Even as I left my body I could see the pain in Harry's eyes. He screamed and started to run towards me. "No Harry!" I thought immediately, "It's too late for me! Don't get yourself killed too!" Apparently great minds think alike because Remus grabbed Harry and held him back. I could see the tears in his eyes, The pain I had just caused them both was so deep, so awful that they could barely take it. "I'm sorry!" I thought "I wish there was something I could do! I wish I could stay! I wish I didn't have to leave you two..." I wanted to cry. I suppose I had been holding on to the world, but their faces made me release, made me let go. It was almost like falling asleep. 

When I woke up I was lying on the floor in a room that was entirely white. I looked around and saw a 21 year old man standing over me. He had glasses and messy dark hair. "Hey Padfoot." He said to me.

I couldn't help but smile, "'Sup, Prongs?" I asked him. 

A pretty woman with red hair and bright green eyes that matched her son's came up next to James. "How are you Sirius?"

I looked at her funny. "Lily? What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd make it to heaven." A cloud of sadness swept over me, realizing there was no heaven. Wherever we went when we died, I guess we all got piled together. This was different from what I had always believed. For some strange reason I thought there was something better out there. I had trouble masking my disappointment at being wrong.

She laughed though, "I did." 

I looked over at James, confused. "But, then what about us?" I asked, assuming that he would end up in hell with me. Then again, he was always slightly better than me. He cared more. Maybe I had just missed the mark.

"Sirius," James bent down to help me up, "Welcome to heaven." He said as I got to my feet. Suddenly the blank white room changed. It was like a movie. We stood in a meadow with a beautiful river. It wasn't too hot or too cold and there were no bugs or anything buzzing annoyingly. It was serene. I was with two of my best friends again. It was perfect. 

I smiled. "Now we just have to wait for Remus.”


End file.
